Haunted Love
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love? That even death could not separate you? Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story? That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart? Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished. Ed/Lu Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted Love**

_Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love?_

_That even death could not separate you? _

_Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story?_

_That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart?_

_Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished. _

_He looked at her with such devotion and tenderness that if it had been any other time she would have wrapped her arms around him tightly promising that she would never leave him. _

_He brought up his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with such tenderness much like his brown eyes held when he looked upon her before he kissed her leaving her breathless. Knowing that time was drawing closer to their parting, tears started to fall causing him to pull away from her to clean them away then pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't cry Lucy, we'll see each other again." He whispered his promise into her ear not minding that he had to bend down to do so. Lucy not being able to stop her tears wrapped her arms around him clutching onto his white tunic desperately not willing to let him go, she buried her face onto his warm and strong chest wanting to remember his scent of pine and husk. "Don't make me go Edmund! You can't face her alone. She's too strong, look at what she did to our brother Peter!" she said desperation eating at her to take Edmund and leave or fight together._

_At the mention of their older dead brother eyes harden with hatred that frighten Lucy as he glared at the wall behind her. He soften his gaze as he looked at her "My dear Lucy please leave I'll follow you shortly…" he stopped and froze as he heard dozen footsteps heading towards them and fast. Lucy felt fear course through her body as Edmund closed his eyes for a second and squeezed her against him before pushing her away from him at arm length "Lucy go! Now!" he told her pushing her towards the secret escape entrance that was on the floor leading towards tunnels under the castle to outside. Lucy stopped looking at herself and Edmund's powerful shoulders as his backed faced her in the wide full length mirror. _

"_I want to fight with you." She stated "Like always." Edmund ignored her words in favor of facing the bolted door with his sword point at it "Leave now!" he ordered her and her knowing it was no use arguing with him she casted one last glance at him before going down the stone stairs alone…_

October 26 12:16am Friday

Lucy gasped sitting up while she pressed her hand against her wildly beating heart as it filled with ache for the man she had felt behind in her dreams. Her long light brown curly hair sticking to her damped forehead by sweat. Panting she looked out of her window to see that the moon was still out high in the sky shining down. Lifting a shaky hand to wipe some sweat from her face only to realize that it was tears instead of sweat. Lucy frown she was still crying, cleaning her tears but they didn't stop and the ache that her body felt as if she was missing his… Edmund was his name as she had found out this night unlike many others that had passed with them sharing sweet moments in a land that she didn't know but longed for.

A loud bang and some muffled cursing were heard throughout the small apartment that her step-father and mother had rented when they had moved in together a few months ago. Lucy let out a deep sigh knowing that her step-father was drunk again, pulling off her sticky sheets off of herself and started to creep around her small room to find what she needed before heading out that night. She stopped abruptly as she heard heavy footsteps heading towards her closed door, she moved towards a darken corner of her room that moon didn't reach and hid. Lucy held her breath and stood very still when the door of her bedroom opened and her step-father walked in reeking of alcohol and stumbling towards her bed than stopped blinking at the empty bed, scratching the back of his head confused before mumbling "Where that little bitch go?" sighing he stumble out of her room closing it rather hard in anger.

After hearing his footsteps get farther away Lucy felt it was safe to start breathing again. Putting her hand over her beating heart she shuddered in disgust at the thought of what he wanted to do to her as the memories of what happened that night a few months ago. Lucy waited until she heard the door of his bedroom close to leave her bedroom and towards the bathroom to change before escaping through the fire escape that was located by the living room window.

With her backpack hanging low on her back Lucy stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her sweater over her belly with the hoodie over her head to keep the chilly night air at bay. Seeing her breath as she walked through the streets a few people passing by not even bothering to notice her which was fine with her since it meant that she would be left alone to enjoy the chilly night like most nights it belonged to her. Her safe haven from her life and long days. With that thought Lucy smiled happily as she continued to make her way through the streets loving the sights and the lights that glowed brightly it made her feel like she was in a different place altogether.

A sharp pain that shot through her heart made her stop and clutch her chest panting as she doubled over, the pain as sudden as it came it went leaving her breathless and sweating. With a shaky hand she reached over towards the black iron fence before gripping it hard to pull herself up.

Easing her hand away from her chest then letting it fall to her side as her breath returned to normal, Lucy frown at the sudden pain that had spread across her body. It had felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart, she looked down to make sure that wasn't the case. Lucy noticed the fence that was holding her steady before frowning again, she had never seen this fence here before and she would know since she walked down this street a dozen times. Looking up Lucy noticed that the black iron fence wasn't the only thing new.

She gasped in wonderment at the huge mansion. Past the chained gates the mansion sat looking gloomy and abandoned, the front door and windows bored up and the house itself looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Yet Lucy somehow knew that it wouldn't, it had a very strong foundation she felt it. Just like how she knew that this mansion was beautifully breathtaking a long time ago.

A silly thought entered her mind in wanting to enter it to look around and see what she would find. It being silly because the fence and the gate where far too big to scale over but the idea and urge to look inside were almost overpowering. With that in mind Lucy walked over to stand in front of the tall gate to see if the chain was rusted enough to break with a few kicks but to her surprise they looked brand new. She pouted a bit before an idea struck her bring a smile back to her lips, she reached into her hair under her hoodie and found a hair pin so she would be able to pick the lock that held the chains together.

Lucy reached for the padlock only to find that it didn't have a keyhole to pick at, she stepped back to look at the house before turning to leave in defeat when a strong gust of wind blew tossing her back hitting her against the gates. Lucy closed her eyes tightly waiting for the wind to die down as soon as the wind left she heard a thud behind her, turning quickly in fear she saw that the padlock had come undone and had fallen onto the ground along with the chains. In shock she walked through the gates and onto the pathway that lead up towards the front door.

The open front door with the pile of old wooden boards laying down onto the porch in front of the door, softly Lucy crept slowly near the old creaky stairs. She stopped in front of the doorway suddenly not so sure that she wanted to go in but before she could change her mind the same strong gust of wind called out her name and pushed her in then slamming the door behind her.

Instead of fear of being trapped inside the mansion Lucy felt like she was in a daze as a dull pain started to hum inside her heart yet it wasn't strong enough to cause her to snap out of her trance as she glanced around the dusty foyer. The ceiling was beautifully paint but the paint was chipped and too dirty make out what the painting was about that and it being night didn't help her case. Huffing in annoyance she pulled one of the straps on her shoulder down her right arm before pulling it across to her side in an easier fashion then pulled out a red flashlight. After closing it and pulling up the strap over her shoulder she turned on the flashlight it brightening the ceiling, she gasped at the art in shock. Lucy's hands started shaking at what the painting depicted four people riding horses across a forest it seemed; there were two young men as well as two young women. They were four kings and queens. They were the same people she dreamed about every night. With that thought Lucy crumbled onto the dirty floor with her hand shakily holding the flashlight up to the painting. _What was this place?_ She thought unnerved at her discovery.

She stayed unmoving for a few moments scared that this would all be a dream but after a while she took a deep breath calming down before pushing herself up then dusting herself of. Determined to find out what she and this place had in common, she ventured to the right hallway flashlight firmly in hand and pointing from the ground seeing if the pathway was clear to the bare walls with peeling wallpaper and water stains.

Lucy didn't stop walking down the hallway until she came across a large painted portrait of a couple, the man stood tall and proud with an easygoing smile play across his lips. He had blonde hair with a golden crown on top of his head, a beard and Lucy's blue eyes. While the woman stood shorter next to the man only coming up to his shoulder with a regal posture, she had long dark brown hair with a crown that was the same shade of gold as the man next to her, the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen and a gentle expression on her face as well as a smile that gave off the feel of calmness to the onlooker. At the bottom of the portrait it read: _High King Peter the magnificent and High Queen Susan the gentle._

"They look beautiful together." Lucy said softly amazement filled her voice as she continued to stare at the portrait. They made her feel like she was finally home as weird as it sounded; Lucy didn't want to stop staring at them but knew that she needed to continue on her way as the dull pain in her heart grew a bit more. Making her way further down the hallway only stopping when she saw a portrait of either of High King Peter or of High Queen Susan but that was when the pain pulsed stronger and as soon as she moved away it would come back to almost non-existent yet even with that pain Lucy stood there a while staring at them. She felt like she knew them yet knowing that she had never seen them before this night only in dreams.

After a while of passing through empty halls Lucy came across another portrait but this time it didn't held a painting of Peter or Susan but of a handsome young man. The handsome man stood straight with a stoic expression on his face with his dark brown hair covering his left brown eye, his silver crown on top of his head. Both of his hands behind him looking almost broodily yet stoic at the same time. Lucy in a daze reached over to the painting and caressed his face, wanting to see him smile but knowing that most of the time he looked like this. Like a man with a heavy secret inside his heart, oh and how desperately did Lucy want to know it!

"Tell me your secret." She whispered to him, begging him to tell her but how can a painting reveal that. A sharp pain struck her heart again and much stronger than before that Lucy withdrew her hand from his face to clutch her chest, dropping the flashlight she doubled over in pain. She waited for the pain to subside then a few minutes to make sure it was gone, her cheeks flushed from the pain and sweat dripped down the side of her face. Lucy slowly let go of her chest and took small deep breaths to make sure that the pain had gone away before picking up her fallen flashlight, lifting it up she caught the name of man. She stood straight and frozen as her flashlight shined the name clearly for her to see and remember, at the bottom of his portrait read: _King Edmund the Just. _

"King Edmund." She whispered and as soon as his name passed through her lips a gust of wind blew passed Lucy and the dream flash throughout her mind making her feel numb before pain returned stronger causing her to fall onto the ground and scream in agony. _"Come upstairs!" _a male voice rang inside her head passing through the intense pain. Lucy shook her head while clutching her chest, tear streaming down passed her tightly shut eyes.

"No, I can't move." She squeezed out passed her clenched teeth.

"_Come to me! I'll make the pain go away!" _the male ordered her but Lucy still didn't move _"Hurry up the stairs, I'll tell you where to go."_ Lucy curled up in a fetal position _"Please Lucy, Listen to me."_ He sounded desperate now as he begged her and at this Lucy grunted putting her hand against the wall to help her stand up. She dig in her nails against the wall when another pang hit her heart but nonetheless continued to climb the wall until she semi stood, she let out a cry of pain as she made her way out of the hallway and towards the staircase she had seen earlier. Leaving her backpack and flashlight behind hoping that the pain would leave already but didn't seem like it, what if she didn't make it to the place the man told her to go? Would she die here? Would her mom care? These questions ran through her head as she slowly made her way up the stairs _"once you're at the top of the stairs, turn towards your left."_ He said to her and Lucy noticed that his voice was strong and firm just like how she imagined King Edmund's voice would be like with that thought she pushed through the pain a bit and climb the final few stairs before panting harder and resting as she gripped the railing of the stairs. Lucy was pretty sure she heard it creak a bit under the pressure _"Don't stop! You're almost there."_ He urged her and Lucy had to use her willpower to let go of the railing and head to the left grasping the walls again for support _"Go to the third door to the left." _ Lucy wasn't sure if he could see her but nonetheless nodded still pressing her hand against her chest. Once she found the door she rested against the wall in front of it trying to find the will to push herself to walk across the wide and dirty hallway and open the door but found herself too exhausted to do it. _"Don't stop now!"_ he scolded her harshly _"You're almost there! Just open the door and I'll make the pain go away!"_ he told her desperation decorating his voice and with taking a deep breath and holding it in she forced herself to walk across the hallway as the pain grew into a hot white intensity that she was surprised that she hadn't faint from it.

"_Yes! That's it! Now touch the mirror!" _he ordered with urgency. Lucy had fallen onto the ground the moment she opened the door clutching her chest in agony digging in her nails as well, she tried to stop her scream of pain but couldn't, sweat and tears ran down the side of her face. _"The mirror! Quick!"_ his voice resonated inside her head. Crying she twisted herself to lay on her stomach then processed to crawl across the room towards the full length mirror, as soon as she touched it his voice filled her mind _"You did well."_ Then she passed out...

* * *

A/N: this is my new short story! i hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

** Haunted Love**

_Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love?_

_That even death could not separate you? _

_Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story?_

_That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart?_

_Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished._

* * *

_Lucy laughed happily looking behind her every now and then to make sure that Edmund wasn't too close to her as her horse picked up speed. "Be careful, Lu!" Edmund shouted worried that she would get hurt but she laughed it off. "Come on, Ed! It's no fun when I'm the only one actually racing!" she teased him knowing that he could easily beat her in a horse race if she hadn't cheated. Lucy didn't notice that a branch was hanging low until it knocked her off of her horse and into the air, waiting for the impacted of the ground Lucy shut her eyes tightly only to open them again when she felt a strong arm wrap around her._

_ Catching her in midair Edmund pulled her onto his lap cradling her in between his arms "I told you to be careful." He scolded her as he stared at her with narrowed eyes, Lucy gaped at him still in shock at what had happened to answer back at him with a witty retort and this caused him to roll his eyes at her as they continued on their way back to the castle. Her horse heading towards the stables on her own, having gotten over her initial shock Lucy cuddled up to him soaking up his warmth and scent almost lulling her to sleep. "We have to hurry or else Susan will have our heads." He said snapping her out of her sleepy daze but Edmund himself having said that didn't seem to be in any rush to head back home soon... _

_Lucy walked towards the two large doors, there waiting for her was Edmund looking handsome in his dark green tunic with a dark leather belt decorated with sliver. Lucy Blushed when he stared at her unmoving from his place, unsure that the red dress she had picked didn't look good on her, she was no Susan after all. _

"_It doesn't look good, right?" she said fretful and seeing him not deny it, Lucy gathered the skirt into her hands before turning "I'll go change." She said quickly but a warm hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled her gently towards him "No, don't. You look very beautiful." Edmund said before clearly his throat in embarrassment trying to hide his blush from her by looking away to the side. At this Lucy giggled "Well if the dress is okay then why don't we head inside?" she suggested trying to give him an escape which he took gladly._

_Upon entering the throne room Lucy smiled brightly to Peter who was sitting in a gold throne chair in the center and Susan who was seating next to him in a similar gold one in greeting. Edmund led her to her silver one next to Susan before going to his own that was silver like hers._

_Lucy moved to get closer to Susan before whispering to her "What is all of this for again?" she asked having honestly forgotten. Susan smiled gently to her before leaning in closer to her "A diplomat from Calormen came for a small stay here in Cair Paravel before heading for Archenland for some business." She answered before taking her previous place in her chair, Lucy nodded doing the same as the large double doors opened and a middle aged man walked in followed by a young beautiful woman with long black hair that reached up to her waist and had pale skin with the reddest lips Lucy had ever seen. When they both reached close to their thrones the man bowed and the young woman curtsied "Your Majesties." They both said at the same time before standing up and stepping back as the kings and queens nodded. The man smiled at them "I hope your majesties don't mind that I brought my daughter along." He said with worriment _

_Peter shook his head smiling in a carefree manner while bringing up his hand in a flippantly manner before saying "Of course not. The more the merrier." He stated with Susan nodding alongside him. Lucy looked over to where Edmund sat staring at the young woman with puzzlement before changing it to blank expression that made Lucy shift her gaze from him to her and noticed that she smiled coyly at him. Lucy shivered a bit at her stare feeling that a storm was coming near and she wasn't sure if they would survive it. _

"_What is your name?" Peter addressed the woman. _

_She hung her head low not meeting his gaze "It is Catherin, Your Majesty." She answered demurely… _

It was a few hours later when Lucy awoke with a splitting headache but other than that she felt fine she noticed that the pain in her heart was gone.

"I see that you're awake." A male voice spoke making Lucy alert to her surroundings before opening her eyes slowly to an empty room. Puzzled Lucy sat up and looked around the room trying to locate where the voice came from but couldn't find it. "Where are you?" she asked and thought of a better question "Who are you?" she asked trying not to let the panic show in her voice.

"You ask a lot of questions. To where I am, I'm over here. In the mirror" He answered and she turned to her right side and looked at the mirror, her eyes wide in shock "As to who I am. I am called Edmund." He finished and Lucy screamed as fear started coursing throughout her body as she stared at the young man she had seen in the painting down stairs inside the mirror. Edmund flinched in pain when he heard her scream at the top of her lungs she started to crawl away from the mirror, dragging herself backwards with her hands not caring that she was getting dirtier then she was.

Edmund seeing what she was doing reached out his hand but was stopped by the glass in between them "Wait!" he shouted But Lucy didn't listen instead she got up and scrambled over to where the door was open then fleeing in fear. She ran down the hallway then the stairs straights towards the closed door before opening it, Lucy didn't stop even once she was outside until she reached the park near her home.

Panting she stumbled as she continued to walk passing the street lights not being able to run anymore seeing as how much her body hurt. Lucy found a lone bench to sit in and rested on it trying to gather her thoughts as to what had happen. Did she dream it all? Did it really happen? Why was he inside the mirror? Lucy's heart started to beat harder at the thoughts of him and how he had taken the pain away. Lucy stood up abruptly and gasped "That's right! He took the pain away." She exclaimed why had he done that? Lucy sat back down heavily before gulping as a solution came into her head. She had to go back and with that thought squeezing her heart she took off again running towards the direction of the haunted mansion before she had second thoughts.

Lucy found Edmund pounding away at the glass but upon seeing her he stopped, they didn't say anything to each other as she panted and him just staring at her in shock.

"I…came back." She said lamely at him before catching her reflection on the side of mirror that he didn't cover and blushed at her appearance. Her hair was a huge mess, sticking up everywhere, her body and face covered in dirt and dust, trust her to look dishevel in front of a handsome man but he didn't seem to care "You did." He said softly with a tone of disbelieve. Lucy smiled a bit before walking closer to the mirror, _closer to him_ she thought feeling her heart clench a bit in anticipation.

"What do you want? Who are you? And why do I keep dreaming about you?" she asked all at once _so much for subtle_ he thought dryly.

"As I said before I am called Edmund and as to why you dream of me…" he stopped, his expression changed from stoic to longing before changing so quickly that Lucy almost got whiplash from it. He looked at her again firmly "Look I want you to break the curse." He told her sharply "Once I leave all the dreams will end." Lucy looked at him in shock "What?" she asked surprised and Edmund looked down not being able to meet her gaze again "It's my fault that you're having these dreams as it is my fault that we are…you are living here." He finished softly in remorse as he squeezed his eyes shut and banged the glass again before resting both of his hand against it. Lucy not knowing what to do to comfort the man…ghost? In front of her so she walked close enough for her to caress his face through the glass, somehow he felt her warmth through it because he relaxed a bit. What had happened to him? To them? She wondered sadly.

"What happened was that I loved her and I took her paradise." He told her opening his beautiful brown eyes to look at her and startling Lucy a bit but she didn't move away.

"I want to know your story." She said to him firmly, determination shining through her eyes.

"It's a long story." He said chuckling a bit feeling slightly better at seeing her again.

"I have all night. Every night." She stated looking away as she said it before gazing back at him. Edmund frown at that wondering the real meaning of it before putting it aside for later.

When he sighed Lucy took it as an okay, she moved away from him then sat crossed legged in front of the mirror before smiling up at him and waited for him to do the same. Edmund blinked in surprise then chuckled at her actions before sitting down in front of her, Lucy blushed a bit but didn't turn away from him.

"A long time ago our older brother name Peter and our older sister Susan along with both my younger sister Lucy and I were nothing but peasants born from our mother who was also a peasant and our father who was a run-away slave from the white witch the most hated and vile woman that you could meet or so we thought. The night that our little sister had turned eight Aslan the King of kings and all of Narnia came to inform our parents that of a prophecy…"

_Little Lucy had decided that she wasn't ready to sleep yet not with all the sugar that was running through her small body so she did the only thing that she could think of and that was to leave the bed and go explore outside. Lucy always wanted to explore outside in the dark but sadly her siblings didn't let her and the only one that would go with her didn't let her go too far. Lucy quietly wiggled out of Susan's hold then got out of bed and accidently stepped on the sleeping Edmund on his chest who was sleeping right next to her side of the bed on floor and Peter next to him since they were too poor to buy another bed and they never had a steady home to bother buying something that they would have to leave behind anyway._

_Edmund opened his sleepy brown eyes to look up at her before glaring at her, she frown at this until he pointed at her foot still on his chest making it hard to breathe easily. Lucy slapped her hand to her mouth to keep her from giggling as she lifted her foot and placed next to him instead, he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing but Lucy beat him to the punch seeing as how she had shushed him. Making her way around him and careful not to hit Peter as she crossed over his head before getting to the closed door of their attic like room. Edmund frowning quickly got up and followed her out the door and down the wooden latter that led them to where their parents slept._

_Quietly Lucy crept towards the wall that would hide her if her parents were still awake but all she heard was silence until a strong soothing deep voice spoke "The prophecy said it would be them." He said as something bumped into Lucy causing her to jump a bit and almost let out a squeak of surprise but luckily Edmund was quick and covered her mouth before doing a small shake of the head for her to relax. Their father spoke next "They can't be! Not them! SHE won't let them live if she finds them!" he raised his voice before quieting having realized that he would wake up the children as they heard their mother crying and Aslan sighed in respond._

"_We refuse to let them go." Their father said firmly _

"_For the love of! They're still so small! My oldest being only thirteen! They can't fight her, they'll die!" she stated in a panic then there was silence as Lucy and Edmund looked at each other in confusion before staring back from their hiding place but Lucy couldn't stand her curiosity as to who their parents were talking to so she peeked over the wall only to let a small gasp escape her as she saw the magnificent Lion but to her luck the lion spoke covering her gasp "I see." It was the only thing he said shaking his head a bit before turning to leave._

_ Their mother's sobbing was muffled and father let out a heavy sigh "I'm sorry Aslan but I can't let my children near that woman…no monster! If we could do something else then we would. You saved my life and for that I would give it up for you in a second but not my children, never them." Their father sounded so tired and weary that it made Edmund and Lucy wonder what exactly was going on to make their strong father like this. _

_Aslan let out a small chuckled "That I know very well but please don't look for death in my name." he said before it became silent again making her and Edmund guessed that he had left and took their cue to head back to bed but it seemed that sleep would not be easy with all of their questions buzzing throughout their heads._

_Lucy was woken up by a rough shake on her shoulder, it couldn't the morning yet! She just got to sleep! "Lucy wake up!" a quiet hiss greeted her from her sister._

"_What's wrong?!" she asked when she noticed that Susan was crying and had blood on her, as if she knew what Lucy was think she shook her head "It's not mine, but we have to hurry! They might come back for us!" she whispered urgently gathering Lucy's shoes and some warm clothing "Peter and Ed are already outside getting the horses and wagon." She informed her Lucy blinked, so where did the blood come from?_

_Her eyes widen as shock then fear started to form "Papa and mama?" she asked afraid of the answer but Susan didn't need to say it from her frozen form before going back to packing "They're dead." She stated with no emotion. Lucy quickly put on her shoes, her coat and her hat before following her sister down the latter and passed the blood spattered walls closing her eyes as her tears ran down. Where were they supposed to go now? She wandered as she looked at her siblings ashen and stricken faces as the sun rose across the dark night sky._

"We made it to Aslan…or more like he found us. After burying our parents near the camp under the only tree that was awaken at that time."

"And which tree was that?" she asked a small tremor was heard in her voice as she fought of the tears that wanted to roll down. Seeing this he smiled gently at her wanting more than anything to touch her face and comfort her so instead he said "A cherry blossom tree."

"Death, rebirth and new awakenings." They both said together, she looked shocked at knowing that while he looked pained.

"After that we were taught of what we had to do. We practiced fighting hand to hand and the sword, well the three of us since Susan was better at the bow and arrow But Lu was good at anything with a blade." He smiled a bit at this as if he was lost in his memory and maybe he was Lucy realized and he continued " a few months later after my siblings and me were well versed in the ways of fighting, weapons and made plans of war, the White Witch found us and we fought, we fought hard. As the white Witch revealed that it was her that had ordered the death of us but it was our parents that suffered. At this Peter had frozen in shock and it was at this moment that she used her wand to stab him." Lucy gasped horrified

"But to her irritation and my pain, I broke her wand with my sword and with that she turned and stabbed me instead. In the end Aslan finished the witch and we made our way to Cair Paravel where we were crown, Peter the High King and Susan the High Queen. As for me and our little sister we also were crown the title of king and queen. After that battle we thought that we had seen the worst but well… we all eat our words."

Edmund stared at her for a moment in search for something but what was Lucy's guess, he cleared his throat fiddling with his dark brown pants.

"My siblings and I spend a few years gathering and stopping the supporters of the White witch, so as you can imagine we didn't spend that much time together which pained us greatly but there was nothing we could do about it. As time passed it seemed that the rioting had calmed down and the more the people welcomed us so we were in the castle more often than before and that was how my curse started." Edmund paused to see if Lucy was still following before continuing "We held splendid parties and balls thanks to Susan." He commented smiling happily for the first time since beginning the tale she noted.

"Our parties where widely known and people from everywhere would come and that was when Peter met our misfortune and introduced us all." He muttered darkly the last and if it hadn't been dead silent she would have missed it, Lucy frown at this.

"The man that Peter had met and became friends with was a diplomat of Calormen that traveled all over the kingdoms name Herbert but went with the nickname of Harry or Bert…" he started his eyes searching for the painful memory.

TBC

* * *

A/N: the second chapter! thank you all for reading my short story! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted Love**

_Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love?_

_That even death could not separate you? _

_Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story?_

_That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart?_

_Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished._

* * *

_Edmund had first spotted Peter talking to a middle aged man in one of their parties and he didn't think nothing of it until the man stayed for a few days then later would drop by for visits like now he noted. Lucy walked passed Edmund who was staring at Peter conversing with Harry at the breakfast table but once Lucy noticed the man she stopped abruptly making Edmund look at her in concern "What's wrong?" he asked her but Lucy shook her head "I suddenly don't feel so well. Tell one of the maids to send my meal up to my room." She said before walking quickly down the hall and towards the stairs leaving a confused Edmund behind. The man had given Edmund a bad feeling and it seemed that he gave it to Lucy too he mused before walking in and sitting down next to Peter and waited for Susan to appear before eating._

_Lucy waste time riding horses or hiding in her office working when Herbert was around but it didn't seem to go noticed by her older siblings other than Edmund, Susan was busy with her suitors and Peter with his new friend or sulking about something he refused to discuss with anyone. This day was the day that they were holding a Ball but Lucy didn't want to be stuck inside the castle all day and had made Edmund go out with her for a picnic, on the way back it had turned into a race with Lucy on the lead. _

_Lucy laughed happily looking behind her every now and then to make sure that Edmund wasn't too close to her as her horse picked up speed. "Be careful, Lu!" Edmund shouted worried that she would get hurt but she laughed it off. "Come on, Ed! It's no fun when I'm the only one actually racing!" she teased him knowing that he could easily beat her in a horse race if she hadn't cheated. Lucy didn't notice that a branch was hanging low until it knocked her off of her horse and into the air, waiting for the impacted of the ground Lucy shut her eyes tightly only to open them again when she felt a strong arm wrap around her. _

_Catching her in midair Edmund pulled her onto his lap cradling her in between his arms "I told you to be careful." He scolded her as he stared at her with narrowed eyes, Lucy gaped at him still in shock at what had happened to answer back at him with a witty retort and this caused him to roll his eyes at her as they continued on their way back to the castle. Her horse heading towards the stables on her own, having gotten over her initial shock Lucy cuddled up to him soaking up his warmth and scent almost lulling her to sleep. "We have to hurry or else Susan will have our heads." He said snapping her out of her sleepy daze but Edmund himself having said that didn't seem to be in any rush head back home soon... _

_Lucy walked towards the two large doors, there waiting for her was Edmund looking handsome in his dark green tunic with a dark leather belt decorated with sliver. Lucy Blushed when he stared at her unmoving from his place, unsure that the red dress she had picked didn't look good on her, she was no Susan after all. _

"_It doesn't look good, right?" she said fretful and seeing him not deny it, Lucy gathered the skirt into her hands before turning "I'll go change." She said quickly but a warm hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled her gently towards him "No, don't. You look very beautiful." Edmund said before clearly his throat in embarrassment trying to hide his blush from her by looking away to the side. At this Lucy giggled "Well if the dress is okay then why don't we head inside?" she suggested trying to give him an escape which he took gladly._

_Upon entering the throne room Lucy smiled brightly to Peter who was sitting in a gold throne chair in the center and Susan who was seating next to him in a similar gold one in greeting. Edmund led her to her silver one next to Susan before going to his own that was silver like hers._

_Lucy moved to get closer to Susan before whispering to her "What is all of this for again?" she asked having honestly forgotten. Susan smiled gently to her before leaning in closer to her "A diplomat from Calormen came for small stay here in Cair Paravel before heading for Archenland for some business." She answered before taking her previous place in her chair, Lucy nodded doing the same as the large double doors opened and Harry walked in followed by a young beautiful woman with long black hair that reached up to her waist and had pale skin with the reddest lips Lucy had ever seen. When they both reached close to their thrones Harry bowed and the young woman curtsied "Your Majesties." They both said at the same time before standing up and stepping back as the kings and queens nodded. Harry smiled at them "I hope your majesties don't mind that I brought my daughter along." He said with worriment _

_Peter shook his head smiling in a carefree manner while bringing up his hand in a flippantly manner before saying "Of course not. The more the merrier." He stated with Susan nodding alongside him. Lucy looked over to where Edmund sat staring at the young woman with puzzlement before changing it to blank expression that made Lucy shift her gaze from him to her and noticed that she smiled coyly at him. Lucy shivered a bit at her stare feeling that a storm was coming near and she wasn't sure if they would survive it. _

"_What is your name?" Peter addressed the woman. _

_She hung her head low not meeting his gaze "It is Catherin, Your Majesty." She answered demurely. Susan raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. Lucy felt a bit better knowing that Susan had felt it too but Peter didn't seem to notice…_

"Catherin from that moment made it quite clear that she wanted the title of queen but Peter didn't seem to see it or more like he didn't care since he had his love and she being younger than our little sister of seventeen, I clearly didn't want to marry anytime soon." He growled her name which startled her a bit at the hatred he had for her, him noticing it relaxed a bit much like in her dreams "as the days passed, she flirted and ambushed me wherever she could but my little sister didn't let it happened calling me over or pushing me out of the way in time." He said with amusement causing Lucy to giggle.

"The day before Spirits Day I had had enough and I told her, this angered her and in fact it enraged her to the point of committing massacre." He stopped and gulped a few times, his eyes darting back and forward remembering that night like it was just yesterday not 300 years ago. "She hadn't gotten our little sister Lucy and me so I thought that maybe Peter and Susan had survived but I found them both dead, Peter had his head cut off and in the forehead pin the tarot card of the fool. Susan was impaled from the back through the heart with the card of the empress." He started slowly before his voice grew steady, breaking here and there but Lucy understood as she could vividly see it play out in her mind's eye. "I took Lucy with me to our secret escape route while Catherin searched the castle with our soldiers that had been put under her spell and had been ordered to kill the people in the castle. I had enough time to bolt the door and grab my sword, rushing my little sister out of the escape door. I promised her that I would meet her again but as you see…" he stopped and gestured to himself inside the mirror. Lucy nodded then frown "How did you get inside the mirror?" she asked poking the glass three times before looking at him in confusion.

At this Edmund sighed slapping both of his hands on the side of his knees "Well see Catherin was a sorceress, after Lucy had left she blew the door to bits and laughed. She threw me four cards the emperor, justice, the hangman and the tower. She muttered words I didn't understand then blew me backward towards this mirror, thinking that I was going to crash against it I braced myself but instead I passed through it and couldn't get out. Still can't." the last he whispered to himself but Lucy heard.

"She told me that I would never be free from this mirror since the only person who could, would be dead. She turned to leave I ordered her to get me out of it but she said to me that "When the dawn's light touches you as that of your lover than you will be free" the last time I saw her was 100 years ago." he finished

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked but Edmund didn't answer instead he looked away from her. Lucy stood slowly as the pieces started to fall into place, she stepped back before getting closer to the mirror as Edmund stood as well.

"Who am I?" she asked him cautiously

He stared at her before answering "You're Lucy."

She shook her head denying it "Who am I? Why do I have these dreams? Why do I feel you?" she shouted at him getting tired of all the doubt and questions "Who am I to you?" this time she asked softly while reaching to caress him through the mirror "You're Lucy, My Lucy, My…Lover and my little sister." He confessed with remorse his voice breaking but Lucy froze feeling numb and cold that not even the rays of the rising sun could warm, she pulled her hand away from the mirror after snapping out of it.

They didn't speak for a while before Lucy turned facing the closed door "I have to go. I have school to go to." She stated quickly before walking quickly to the door but stopped when he called her "What?" she asked trying to hide her emotions from her voice "Take that cloak over there, it's cold out." He said awkwardly pointing at the right far side of the room Lucy noticed before nodding and heading to grab the dark red cloak then running out of the room, grabbing her backpack and flashlight but not before promising to return that night leaving a smiling Edmund.

Heading home to shower, change into her uniform and grab a bite to eat before going to school, Lucy tried not to think too much of Edmund or their talk but it seemed to be pointless since he kept creeping up and around her mind.

Checking the time before she panicked at being late for school, she rushed grabbing her gray coat that went with her gray uniform and her backpack before going out the door.

Lucy sat in her chair huffing out of breath having ran all the way to school and making it in time, much to her happiness. The bell rang and the morning announcements started. Before she knew it Lucy felt her eyelids grow heavy as the adrenalin having left her body and sleepiness replaced it, she leaned over and crossed her arms resting them against her desk before letting her head drop over them.

_Lucy walked over to the weapons table to choose a short throwing knife before picking the perfect one she grinned happily. Today would be the day she would beat Edmund's score! She had already beat Peter's and Susan's long ago but could never seem to beat Edmund. And it annoyed her to no end! Knife throwing was her thing not his! So Lucy would sneak away to practice like now from time to time. Lucy strapped the belt that held the knives around her waist then put the ones she had chosen into them, heading towards the woods, the soft wind riffling the fabric of the male clothes she wore._

_ She stopped to breath in the smell of early autumn closing her eyes in the process before snapping them open to choose a faraway tree, once finding it she smiled. Lucy reached for a knife and took aim before releasing it with a flick of her wrist and when it landed in the center her smile grew as she threw two more in quick succession all landing in the center. "Lucy!" came a yell from afar. Lucy twirled around to find the woman who had yelled for her but couldn't seem to find it. "Lucy!" it came again…_

"Lucy Yeoman, wake up this instance!" her teacher yelled slamming her giant ruler down against her desk. Lucy sat up quickly grabbing her ruler and throwing it swiftly with a flick of her wrist, imbedding it into the frame of the chalk board. Shocked her teacher stood frozen with her mouth gaped open and ruler in midair, Lucy stood in shock too, along with the rest of her classmates. What had she done?! She thought franticly, the sleepiness having long gone by now. Her teacher snapped out of it only to scream in terror then yelled at her to leave the classroom.

Lucy shuffled around trying to gather all of her things before walking towards the door, stopping only to retrieve the ruler in the frame. No one saying anything for a long time until she closed the door and the class irrupted into chatter, some saying that it was about time that Loony Lucy did something like this. She sighed leaning against the wall next to her class. It hurt to know that her classmates thought of her like that only because she didn't speak to them and would "occasionally" sleep in class.

Lucy pushed herself up off the wall and made her way towards the girls bathroom to wait until it was time for the next period to start but stopped when her teacher called her back and shakily handed her a referral to the principal's office causing her to sigh once again before marching on to the principal's office to face her doom.

As night drew closer Lucy didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't really want to face Edmund but at the same time knew she couldn't keep away, she finished her homework and prepared her backpack before quickly getting dress to be ready to leave at any moment notice. Stopping when she started to pack the script that the principal had given to her as punishment and that being to have to appear in the school play of Phantom of The Opera.

She sighed moving to sit on her bed with the script in her hands, she didn't really want to appear plus who would want to work with her after what had happened that day. She was thankful that it was a small part in the chorus and it was in the background. Lucy placed the script on her night stand, deciding that it wasn't important enough to take with her. Lucy turned off the lamp on top of the nightstand before tucking in. One hour passed then two but it seemed that Lucy couldn't fall asleep, not when Edmund's face kept flashing in her mind.

Finally not standing it she kicked off the sheets and started to dress, knowing that she would be alone for a while since her mother was working the night shift in the hospital and her step-father would be getting drunk until 12 or so. She packed a small snack and a water bottle before heading out to see him again, with that in her mind she walked out of her apartment with a smile on her lips and her heart beating quickly in excitement.

The nights were quickly turning colder Lucy noticed but she didn't seem to care loving the cold air against her face but she didn't enjoy it as much as she usually did. All Lucy wanted was to be in the mansion to talk to Edmund again and once she saw the corner she took off running only to see the empty lot at the mansion stood before. It wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe it'll appear later. It's only nine." She whispered to herself looking at her wristwatch before looking for a place to sit and wait.

After hours of waiting, Lucy still didn't move trying to fight back her tears of heartbreak. What if she never saw him again? She thought horrified, she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts but they seem to come back to haunt her. When the sun started to rise was when Lucy decided to head back home slowly with her heart heavy carrying the broken promise she had made to Edmund.

TBC..

* * *

A/N: thank you all for the favs! and the reviews i got! so here is chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted Love**

* * *

_Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love?_

_That even death could not separate you? _

_Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story?_

_That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart?_

_Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished._

* * *

October 27 Saturday

_Lucy walked along the dark and damp tunnels with a torch in her hand as she tried to stop her tears and be brave for Edmund. She just had to believe that what he promised to her would be kept plus he couldn't die like that! She nodded trying not to remember that that was the same way she also thought of Peter and Susan and they both were dead…just like their parents. Lucy choked on a sob as more tears fell down, why did all of this have to happen to them? Was it because she was in love with her brother? Because he felt the same? All of these questions ran through her head as she made her way further down the tunnels before coming to a fork path, going to the right knowingly. Lucy jumped when she heard thundering of footsteps behind her but too far to really cause her some alarm but nonetheless she hurried, running fast and holding onto her black long skirt tightly so it wouldn't trip her. Lucy thanked Aslan that she was use to running and fighting in corsets if not then she wouldn't be able to escape now with the black corset she was wearing! Something out of nowhere hit her back with a slight smack that she wouldn't have felt it if she wasn't so sensitive to everything around her. Lucy turned her head to find nothing and the only thing she heard was her heart beating hard trying to get out of her ribcage, with the torch in her hand made something shiny bounce off of the ground. Frowning at that since she didn't remember seeing it as she passed before, she went back and bend down to pick it up and to her surprise it was a tarot card. Standing up she drew the card in closer to see it better, her frown deepen in confusion at seeing that it was the wheel of fortune. Why would this be here? None of them owned a deck and the only one that had one was Catherin…Lucy straighten her back becoming rigid, the card in her grip. Catherin was here! She felt it as an evil presence made a shiver run down her spin. Catherin was behind her…_

Lucy gasped trying to fill her lungs with air as her hand was reaching at whatever was in front of her before snapping her eyes open to stare at her white ceiling that was illuminated with late morning sun that her window let in. Lucy sat up with haste, her sheet and comforter fell down around her waist as her white sleeping gown clung onto her like a second skin with sweat.

Lucy opened her door cautiously peeking out to see if she was alone, looking around before figuring out that she was in fact all alone. She went back inside to her room to gather her thing to shower and change before heading into the bathroom to do just that, ignoring her heart that hurt.

Toweling off her long hair she walked back into her room, not knowing what do that day since she had finished her school work on Friday before heading to the mansion. Huffing she extended her wet towel on a chair before walking around her room to find something to do, giving up she slumped down onto her bed and letting out a long sigh. Staring up to the plain ceiling then closed her eyes; images of her dream came to her. The tarot card flashed across her mind before Edmund's voice filled her head _"She gave me four cards…" The fool…" "The Empress…"_ she opened her eyes, widening them as she sat up "and she gave me… the wheel of fortune!" she whispered as if she was scared that she would be heard. Lucy sat there staring at her bare white wall near her door as she swung her legs at the side her bed. What did it mean? Lucy thought pouting a bit in frustration before standing up, grabbing her sweater and backpack and headed out of her room. As she walked around the busy streets not really having a destination in mind just wandering about until her feet decided to stop in front of the library. Lucy gaped at this, the library would have the answers to her questions! She quickly climbed the stone stairs before pushing the double wide doors open and letting herself in.

Lucy browsed through the bookshelves in search of for a book to help her and once she did, she took it to an empty desk and sat down on the chair as she cracked it open to skim through it. Lucy decided to take the book home seeing as how she should show Edmund… she sighed in sadness at the thought of him. She wondered if she would be able to see him again.

After checking out the book and leaving the library Lucy wandered around the city for a while before deciding to go back home for some lunch and to check if her mother was up yet.

* * *

Lucy sat on the sofa resting against the armrest with her hand supporting her head as she stared at the rain falling down and hitting the window, not much running through her head at that moment just a rare peace that settled in her. Her mother had left an hour ago for her job and thankfully her step-father was out too. Lucy sat there waiting for night to fall so she would be able to go there in hopes that it would appear again.

_Lucy laid in her bed fast asleep when she felt pressure on both of her wrists, still asleep she struggled with a frown appearing in her face. Her eyes shot open when she felt a heavy weight settle on her, she opened her mouth to scream but her attacker kissed her roughly on her mouth. She tried to kick him away but he had settled in between her legs. Hebert grinned at her frozen body. _

"_Do you know how long I wanted to do this?" he sneered at her before switching his expression to one of love struck as Lucy didn't move nor attempted to scream again because of her shock "Ever since I saw you in that ball laughing and dancing I fell in love with you. I wanted to get close to you and talk to you but alas Peter didn't let me get close to you. And that Edmund…" he spited his name like it was venom, Lucy gulped in fear as she saw the crazed look settle in his expression "He wouldn't part from you for a second!" he exclaim in anger before looking down to her wet face "But now nobody can stop this." he said before kissing her again and Lucy screamed but it was muffled…_

Lucy frown trying to get away from the heavy weight and stench but couldn't. She opened her eyes to see her step-father on top of her holding both of her wrists above her head seeing as how he had pushed her lower on the coach. He started to kiss her neck and suckled her hard leaving what she was pretty sure would be a bruise.

"Stop!" she yelled at him trying to wiggle away but it prove to be fruitless yet she didn't stop. "No! Let me go!" he ignored her continuing his way down to where her blouse had been unbuttoned. Lucy saw his ear near her and bit him hard enough to make him bleed but he didn't release her instead he gripped her wrists harder and with the other slapped her across the face. Lucy tasted blood inside of her mouth but she didn't stop fighting until he slapped her again "I waited too long for this!" he said angry "That bitch of a daughter I have just had to kill you, No! She couldn't do as we planned!" he rambled. Lucy widen her eyes in shock "Herbert!" she exclaimed and at this he loosen his hold on her in shock at being called that name. Lucy noticing her chance and not wanting it to be wasted she lunged her fist at him as hard as she could, pushing him off of her and into the floor. She quickly scrambled off of the coach and pushed open the window to make her escape but was yanked back harshly and then slammed against the floor, she closed her eyes when she saw him lift his hand and form it into a fist waiting for the pain but it didn't come. She heard him cry out in pain and she opened her eyes, he was holding his hands against his eyes and blood seeped out between his fingers. Lucy blinked wondering what had had happened until she saw a beautiful black cat hissing at the man. "Quick! Get something to knock him out!" said a male voice and Lucy perked, it was Edmund! She looked around as her step-father stumbled around cursing "Later! This now!" he snapped at her. Lucy getting it stood up and grabbed the lamp next to her that had fallen when she had rushed to get to the window and slammed it in the back of his head knocking him out cold. Panting Lucy lowered the bloodied lamp before throwing it onto the ground then she lowered herself onto her knees.

Lucy crawled over to where the open window was before pressing her back against the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest as tears started to fall then sobs followed, she buried her face on her knees as her hands wrapped around them. All of her thoughts where scrambled and half of her mind didn't want to accept what had just happened to her. Not again.

Lucy heard a soft meow coming from in front of her, she slowly lifted her head to see the black cat she had seen before. Sitting soaking wet from the rain with a trail of paw prints made from blood leading to it. It meowed again as if it felt for her, Lucy sniffed as she cleaned her tears with one hand and still looking at the cat.

"Did you save me?" she asked it not expecting a reply she smiled slightly

"Yes but that is to be expecting isn't it?" it replied with a small smile

Lucy stopped and stared at it and from the sound of its voice it's a him. She got closer to him reaching over to him slowly "Edmund?" she asked wary and scared, he nodded and before he could react and before she knew what she was doing, she gathered him into her arms and hugged him fiercely crying again.

After an hour of not letting him go and crying she finally stopped. Cleaning her cheeks and eyes from, staring at the unmoving body of her would be rapist. Lucy wondered if she had killed him, panic started to form as she slowly crawled to where his body lay. Checking his pulse and only letting a sigh of relief out when it was there, she moved away from him.

"We need to be out of here before he wakes." The cat said looking at Lucy who didn't know what to do with him or to do in general still in shock from what had happened. She sniffed and nodded as she got up on trembling legs to go to her room and get her backpack and coat not bothering to get an umbrella, she was too scared that he would wake up again.

* * *

Lucy huddled trying to keep warm but it didn't seem to work and of course it wouldn't seeing as she was dripping wet. Edmund gazed at her in worriment at seeing her shiver, both not having spoken to each other since leaving the apartment that long ago.

"Lucy, why didn't you go back last night?" he asked her in hopes of letting her forget about the coldness. Shivering she lifted her head off of the bench she was resting on to look at him sitting down on the ground near her feet dripping wet like her. She frowned sitting up "I did go but the mansion was gone." She stated sadly "I waited until the sun came up in hope that it would appear but it didn't." she finished quietly not looking at him but next to him frowning slightly at the memory before another thought took its place "Wait! I thought that you couldn't leave the mirror! So how is this possible?" she asked gesturing at him in a feline body.

Edmund sighed hanging his head low before lifting it up to look at her "To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure what happened. After you didn't show up by dawn I moved to bang against the mirror but I passed through and the next thing I know I'm inside this cat's body." He explained with an undertone of amazement, him not believing it himself but Lucy only nodded at his words.

The shivering didn't stop he noted as he hopped up onto the bench she sat on and curled up against her to provide some warmth, why hadn't he done that a long time ago? He wasn't sure if she would let him before but now he didn't care if she rejected him for doing this he just couldn't see her be cold anymore. Lucy sighed in contentment when she felt his warmth on her side, sitting instead of laying back down she started to doze off. Her ringtone started to go off startling her out of her sleepiness and caused her to jump bumping against Edmund, she reached into her pocket frantically in search for her cellphone before answering it.

"He hello?" she stuttered out into it.

"Lucy! Oh thank god you're okay!" came the voice of her mother over the speaker, Lucy pulled the phone from her ear at her mother's loud voice before bringing it closer again.

"Mum?" she asked "Why are you calling me?" she asked her confused since her mother would have been in the hospital by now.

"I came home to leave you dinner that I had picked up but found the apartment in shambles! Your dear father is missing and so were you! Did something happen?" she asked Lucy frantically. Lucy nodded slowly before remembering that her mother couldn't see her "No, Yeah I'm okay. Are you still home?" she asked looking at Edmund's puzzled face or at least she hoped it was since it looked like a minor glare.

"Yes, the police came to check if anything was taken, thankfully nothing was. Come home quickly! I'll be waiting for you." She hung up on her without a goodbye. Lucy stared at her phone for a second before putting it away. Getting up Lucy noticed how cold she really was when her body felt stiff and achy, Edmund frowned as he watched her from the ground.

"Come on! Let's go home." Lucy stated happy to know that she would at least be able to change out of her wet clothes and unto something warm and cozy. She grabbed her bag off of the bench and stared at the light drizzle contemplating where to wait it out or just run home before nodding at her decision. Edmund got up and stood next to her looking onto the drizzle as well before noticing that she had taken off in the rain towards her apartment building so he gave chase as well.

* * *

Lucy walked through the door of her room, her towel sitting on her shoulders and another one in her hands. Edmund sat on her small rug on her floor staring around at all the things she had, Lucy seeing this giggled catching his attention. She walked over to him than kneeled down bringing the towel closer to him only to stop and stare at him.  
Lucy scooted away from him holding one of her hands against her nose, Edmund blinked confused at her actions before tentatively sniffing himself then cringing in disgust.

"How about a bath?" she asked him smiling a bit but she doubted that he saw it since her hand covered it. He nodded and stood up in all fours and walked over to her door and towards the direction of the bath room sulkily at having embarrassed himself in front of her.

Lucy hummed a song as Edmund sat on her bed looking away from her and blushing awkwardly at what just had happened to him. Lucy didn't seem bothered by bathing him at all which increased his embarrassment and willed himself not to look at her. She stopped when the book she had gotten from the library earlier that day came to her line of vision, she picked it up and stared at it.

"What is the matter?" he asked her curiously finally looking at her back.

After a pregnant pause she responded "After coming back from waiting for the mansion to appear I went to sleep and had another dream." She started with a whisper then grew a bit louder. Lucy turned around and faced him, holding the medium book in both hands. Edmund frowned at this but stayed quiet letting her continue. Lucy understood this and walked over to him and sat down on the ground, her back resting against the bed and her head next to him. She crossed her legs and rested the book in between them as she concentrated on the cover.

"Do you what happened to me after I left that room?" she asked him still not looking at him Edmund noticed.

"No, but I guessed that she…" he couldn't say the word and it seemed that he didn't need to as Lucy nodded solemnly.

"She killed me or her? I guess it's still me right?" she chuckled dryly still trying to come into terms with all of this. Edmund flinched at her blunt words but nodded nonetheless. "I saw what happened that night." She stated calmly trying not to get too emotional at that fact, knowing that she had to continue with the sentence "She threw me the wheel of fortune." Edmund stayed quiet not knowing what to say to make it okay. Lucy opened the book and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for before lifting it off of her legs and bringing it closer to eyes "The Wheel of Fortune represents a turning point, possibilities, destiny, fate, sudden change or life cycles." She read before stopping this time she turned to meet his gaze "How many times have I been reborn?" she asked him soberly and at this Edmund was shock speechless.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: here is chapter 4! two more chapters until the end! Thank you all to who read and those who have reviewed! it always brings a smill to my face when i read them!


	5. Chapter 5

** Haunted Love**

* * *

_Have you ever wished to fall so deeply in Love?_

_That even death could not separate you? _

_Have you ever had dreams of a passionate love story?_

_That when morning comes leaves you feeling an empty and painful ache in your heart?_

_Well what if that story was your past life…left unfinished._

* * *

_Lucy struggled against the man that had her pinned down. This kiss felt nothing like Edmund's! She started to cry that turned into a sob when he stopped kissing her. His disgusting body left hers altogether almost ripped off of hers but Lucy didn't want to open her eyes not just yet._

"_Get off of her!" an outraged voice rang throughout her silent room. A voice Lucy knew too well. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Edmund had his clenched fist raised above his head as he prepared another punch at the bloodied man laying on the floor beneath him, his other hand keeping the upper half of the man from touching the ground and closer to him. Lucy whimpered at the sight of the furious Edmund. He was no Just king at that moment but a monster …._

October 28 Sunday

Lucy opened her eyes wide as she hugged her pillow harder. Her pillow let out a pained groan drawing her to look down at it only to realize that it wasn't her pillow but Edmund trapped in between her arms, she immediately released him blushing in the process.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelped out scooting back a bit but made sure she wouldn't fall over on the other side of her bed. Edmund shook his head brushing off her apology "It's fine." He said sitting up to look at her more clearly with a concerned expression. Lucy saw this and blushed harder "I had another one of those dreams." She stated her voice breaking at the beginning and she hoped he didn't catch it.

"What did you remember?" he asked her.

Lucy frowned at his soft gaze, why was he looking at her like that? But she noticed that tears were running down her cheeks. She quickly cleaned them and looking away from his gaze, not sure if she should tell him or not.

"What happened in this one?" he asked again persistently as if he knew that she was debating whether to tell him or not. She bit her lower lip before sighing in defeat "Herbert." Was all she said and it seemed that he understood since his eyes widen before narrowing in anger as the memory flashed through his mind. Lucy noticed his change of emotions.

"I had beaten him senselessly, it took Peter and a guard to remove me from him." He winced at the memory, it was one of the few times that Edmund had lost his level headiness and his cool but it seemed that with Lucy it was bound to happened and yet it didn't made him feel regret at his actions. Lucy nodded as his expression that night flashed in her mind. "At that moment both him and his daughter where banned from Narnia." He finished seeing her discomfort. Laying back down as the terrible memory coursed throughout her body as if it had just happened caused her to shiver in renewed fear. "Get some more rest." He sighed out as she turned from him and onto her side facing the opposite of him, he felt her pull back from him since that question had been presented earlier in the night. Lucy laid wide awake staring outside through her window as the event replayed in her mind.

* * *

"_How many times have I been reborn?" she asked him soberly and at this Edmund was shock speechless. He reeled at her words had she been reborn? This he didn't know. "Why do you ask?" he stumbled out. _

_Lucy stared at him as if to read his mind "the cycles of life. This is what the book said and I think she did something she wasn't aware of." she said looking back to the book and flipped through it again before reading it "The Hangman: this card represents sacrifice, renunciation, waiting, non-action and suspension." Her gaze trailed back to him as she read the last words watching his feline features change from concentration to horror as the words sunk in. "See? She clearly meant to put that curse into action but mine? I'm not sure." She said trailing off and started to stare at the book again trying to remember the cards given to Peter and Susan before searching "Or I may be wrong. Hear this: The Empress: Mothering, comfort, power, sensuality and beauty." Edmund drew closer to her while she read so when she turned, she was right next to his furry face "This doesn't sound like any kind of curse only stating what Susan was." she said puzzled flipping through the book again before stopping "And hear this one too. The Fool: the spirit of experience, exuberance, appreciation of beauty and obliviousness. Just stating what she thought of them." Edmund nodded…_

Feeling his warmth settle on her back Lucy knew she couldn't stay in bed for long. She sat up and lifted the sheets off of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her bewildered if not annoyed at her sudden movements. Letting her feet dangle off of the ground on the side of her bed, she looked over her shoulder towards him before answering "I can't sleep." She got up and walked towards her closet to gather some clothes to put on and her shoes, Edmund frowned.

"Do you think the mansion came back?" she asked with hint of excitement as she wiggled into her jeans under her sleeping gown. Edmund looked away from her blushing "It never went away." He stated causing her to pause for a moment before entering her closet to change into a white long sleeve shirt and walked out buttoning the black vest she put over it.

"What do you mean "it never went away"? I never saw it after that night!" she exclaim as she sat back down on her bed next to him and started to put on her shoes not looking at him at all.

Edmund sighed before laying down and resting his head on his paws.

"It was there when I left in the morning in search of you and it was there when I passed through to get here." He stated uninterested. Lucy finished fixing the pant leg to cover the tongue of the left shoe before looking at him "How did you find me?" she asked curious.

He glanced up at her "I had a hard time and the only thing that I knew was that you lived around or near the mansion" he answered and she smiled "Ah! Yes I forgot that brain of yours." She teased at him causing him to grunt in response as she reached to pet him before hopping off of the bed and grabbing her backpack. Edmund sighed and followed her out the door and onto the window in the living room.

* * *

Lucy wouldn't admit to Edmund but she felt restless around him. All she wanted to do was to put an end to this, especially now that she knew that Herbert was _THAT _Herbert since he seemed to remember. If he knew that Edmund was free he would tell his daughter and then where would Edmund and her be? She sighed and digging her hands deeper into the big pockets in her hoodie as Edmund walked besides her deep in thought she guessed since he was silent.

"Hey, where did the mansion come from?" she asked breaking the silence as she stared at the wet ground and made sure not to step in puddles along the way.

"Huh? Oh um… The mansion is from Narnia. How it got here? My only guess is _her." _He spoke softly not wanting to make too much noise so late at night but Lucy didn't seem to notice or care since she spoke in the same volume as she would during the day. "It must have been such a beauty in its prime." She commented with excitement as the picture of the mansion in its earlier day formed inside her mind much like a memory. Upon hearing this Edmund nodded slowly "It was. In fact you were the one who ordered it to be built." He said with a wishful expression.

She giggled "Yes that's true but I would have never even thought of it if it weren't for your design." She stated happily before stopping frozen in shock as well as Edmund. How did she know something like this, if it was her past life? She wondered numbly and the same thought seemed to pass through his mind as well. "I…I do- don't know where that came from." She gasped out still in shock but Edmund looked at her.

"When where you born?" he asked her seemly out of nowhere.

"Um…the 15th. July 15 of 1995." She got out trembling slightly as he frown but didn't say anything which didn't sooth Lucy one bit.

"Why?" she stressed out and at this he looked back up at her "That is the same day as Lucy." He stated but she didn't see the connection and it seemed that Edmund didn't want to share his. He sighed and started to walk towards the direction of the mansion with Lucy trailing behind him slowly.

* * *

Lucy stopped in front of the black gates of where the mansion should be but wasn't there. Edmund walked passed them then stopped when he saw her stopping and looking puzzled "What are you standing there for?" he asked not unkindly but Lucy raised an eyebrow at him before gesturing towards the emptied place "There is nothing here!" she exclaimed angrily at him for looking her as if she were crazy then widening his eyes when realization hit. "Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously which took Lucy back a bit in shock "Of course I do." She stated firmly back at him "Then follow me." He said before walking again. Lucy saw him disappear once he was passed the gates, shakily took one step forwards then another and another just as she took a step passed the gate a gust of air hit her in the face causing her to close her eyes for a second before opening them again and gasping in surprise and happiness. The mansion was there! Standing just like how she remembered it. She smiled and ran towards Edmund who sat in front of the open wide doors of the mansion smirking as she felt giddiness bubble up inside of her.

Pulling out her flashlight just like last time and flicked it on before venturing further inside the mansion with Edmund by her side as he looked around too. _It must have been such a long time since he last saw it._ Lucy thought sadly as she observes him stalling her adventuring for now just following him.

They explored the bottom further, Edmund lost in memories and Lucy taking everything in. From the musty walls to the dirty floors and ripped rugs, there were few pieces of scattered furniture. Some pressed against the walls others broken and laying across the floor, it would have been very hard to navigate the place if she didn't have her trusty flashlight that and a few bruises and broken bones! Maybe?

The walls were painted white once upon a time now they were a dark grey, Lucy noticed. She passed another portrait of High King Peter with Queen Susan both laughing in a beautiful garden full with flowers, Lucy paused to stare at it a bit longer. She must've studied the painting for a long time since she didn't noticed that Edmund had left her behind and was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy sighed before she started her journey down further the hall until it split into a fork way, one led towards some old stairs to the second floor she guessed and the other led further down the hall and towards a dark turn. Lucy decided for the stairs, it seemed to draw her in. The stairs were what would have been pitch black "No windows." She stated surprised before she started to climb the unsteady steps.

* * *

There were more stairs then she would've expected, it felt like she was climbing more then to the second floor. She knew that Edmund told her that it was her who ordered the construction of this beautiful mansion but for the life of her she couldn't remember the hallways or the passageways not even how many rooms there where! The darkness surrounded her, the only light she had was focused on the next step she would take. Lucy stopped freezing when she felt a presence behind her, she squeezed her eyes shut for a second biting her lip to gather her courage before opening them and turning around flashing her light to see nothing. This puzzled her greatly, she straitened not climbing just yet as she frown before shrugging it off as her fear of the unknown place she was in.

It was the third floor Lucy progressed as she stood there taking in everything, it looked dirtier and unused longer then down stairs and the second floor. Why? Was the question that ran through her mind once before walking slowly down the haunting hallway, coming to a stop in front of a closed door Lucy tried turning the knob but found it to be locked. She pushed against it hoping that the lock would give but it didn't much to her frustration, Lucy walked to the second next to it and also tried it.

"Are all the doors here locked?!" she grunted out annoyed when she came to the fourth door only to find it locked like the rest, in an angry fit she kicked the door. Something small but heavy fell on top of her head causing her to cringe in pain as whatever it was fell onto the ground with a metallic sound. Lucy glaring at where the sound of it landing came from before bending to pick it up, finding it to be a silver key that had a design of four petal flowers and leaves that where held together by two thick vines before coming down and twisting together to create the form of the key. Lucy brought it closer to her to be able to see it better as a strange feeling spread from the key onto her hand and then onto her body…

_She held the key nervously in both hands before she started to play with it as she tried to pay attention to what Peter was telling them but couldn't seem to concentrate as to what she was about to do. Edmund noticed this and frown but couldn't look away from Peter or he would too find out that something was wrong with Lucy, what? He didn't know but didn't want to bring in Peter if it wasn't a large problem that he could handle. _

_Peter noticed Edmund secretly glancing back at an obviously preoccupied Lucy and Peter being Peter was going to ask what was going on but Susan swiftly shook her head at him. Catching what she meant he finished what he was saying "So we'll be staying here for four more days." He announced firmly making it known that he was finish talking. Lucy didn't even notice that both Peter and Susan had gotten up and where heading towards the doors that led them out of the family room and onto a hallway towards the staircase leaving both her and Edmund sitting on the sofas they had chosen before the meeting. _

_After a moment of Lucy ignoring him and playing with the key in her hands before looking at him and smiled shyly at him. Getting up from her seat and patted down her dark blue skirt of her gown and slipped the key into a her pocket while Edmund continued to stare at her in puzzlement at her actions but also stood up with her as manners demanded of him. _

"_Please follow me." She said softly not knowing if Peter or Susan were around hiding somewhere. Edmund frowned at her low voice but nodded nonetheless._

_Following Lucy up to the third floor both silent, her from nervousness and Edmund didn't seem to want to break it just yet. Coming up to the fourth door Lucy stopped and waited for him to get closer to her as Edmund wanted to ask her what was in the room but she shook her head and waved her hand towards the closed door smiling at him before opening her hand with the key resting in her palm as she extended her arm towards him motioning him to take it and opened the door. Edmund looked at it before reaching for it and placing the key inside the keyhole. Twisting it open and pushing the unlock door open Edmund gasped when it can into view "What is all this?" he asked her breathless…_

Lucy looked at the key in her hand before quickly pushing it into the rusted keyhole and opening it. She waved the flashlight in her hand from one corner of the room to another taking in all the objects inside of it.

"My treasures!" she whispered excitedly as she walked in.

The room itself didn't have gems, jewels, gold or silver but held her memories. Objects filled the room that held more meaning to her than anything in the world, pictures of their parents both painted and drawn by her dear Edmund. Their clothes that they wore when Aslan found them where tucked away in one of the chests Lucy knew or at least remembered, their first swords where pinned on the front wall. As Lucy took everything in she didn't notice a dark shadow behind her until she felt it near her that the back hairs on her neck stood and deep cold chill ran down her spine, turning she only made it half way before she felt something hard hit her in the back of her head and everything turned black…

TBC...

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait! but i had to wait for it the be proof read T.T now one more chapter plus a bonus that i have already finished and this story will come to an end!

Thank you for the reviews and the readers that have enjoyed this story.


End file.
